1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency vehicle detection system and more particularly pertains to alerting a user of an approaching emergency vehicle by audibly detecting the emergency vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency vehicle alert systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, emergency vehicle alert systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing collisions with are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,587,522; 3,992,656; 5,307,060; 3,902,123; 3,891,980; and 3,836,959.
In this respect, the emergency vehicle detection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user of an approaching emergency vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which can be used for alerting a user of an approaching emergency vehicle by audibly detecting the emergency vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.